The invention relates to a cam assembly part for a knitting machine as well as to a knitting machine with slider needles.
Knitting machines are frequently loaded with latch-type needles that comprise a latch that can be freely pivoted back and forth in the vicinity of the hook. The movement of the latch results, e.g., from the movement of the needle and due to the action of the thread on the latch.
In addition, slider needles have been known that comprise a slider, instead of the hook, for controlled closing. This slider is moved alongside the needle body toward the hook and away therefrom in order to close or clear the inside space of the hook. The movement of the slider, as well as the movement of the needle, is controlled by guide paths in the so-called cam assemblies. The shape, in particular the slope of the guide surfaces of the guide paths—in conjunction with the relative movement of the needle/cam assembly—causes the longitudinal shift of the needle body or the slider. These movements are controlled by the appropriate configuration of the guide cams in the cam assembly or the cam assemblies, whereby one guide curve is in abutment with a foot of the needle body and another guide curve is in abutment with a foot of a slider.
When knitting plaited goods, the needles must catch and knit a base thread and, in addition, another thread. For example, the base thread consists of cotton and the other thread consists of an elastic material such as, for example, elastane. In so doing, it must be ensured that both threads that have been picked up by the hook are enclosed in the inside space of the hook in a timely and secure manner and are not able to escape therefrom again.
To accomplish this, German published patent application DE 41 15 198 A1 suggests a special embodiment of the surface of the slider that faces the inside space of the hook.
When slider needles are manufactured, it cannot always be seen for what yarns and materials the slider needle will actually be used on site. The objective is to be able to provide the slider needles for a large number of different yarn qualities or to ensure that the knitting process proceeds reliably with slider needles, even under more difficult conditions, namely, for example, that the production of plaited goods proceeds reliably.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to provide an option for the improved use of slider needles in knitting machines.